


The Song We Love To Hate

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt and You never did get on, until a shared dislike of a love song finally got them talking.





	The Song We Love To Hate

**Kyoto- 1992**

 

            “I'm sorry.” Gackt's girlfriend Mitsuki apologised, trying not to cry. Breaking up with Gackt was one of the hardest things she had ever done but she had to do it, this relationship would never work. It wasn't that she didn't love Gackt, just that she knew she could never understand him. He was too complicated for her, every single thing he said still came as a surprise. It was hard to break up with him but it was better than living a lie. He deserved somebody who could relate to him and that just wasn't her.

            “Is there somebody else?” Gackt demanded, as her lack of any real reason to break up with him was suspicious.

            “I haven't cheated!” Mitsuki objected, a little too quickly.

            “But there's somebody you like?” Gackt asked.

            “He flirts with me but nothing more,” Mitsuki replied. “I told him I couldn't do anything with him while I was with you.”

            “So you'll throw away everything we have together, on the chance that things might work out with him?” Gackt demanded angrily.

            “What did we have Gackt?” She demanded. “You won't even share your real name! You're nothing more than a wannabe rock star to me. I don't know anything about you because you won't tell me anything!”

            “I tried to share but you always looked at me as if I was crazy!” Gackt defended himself. “Is it any wonder I went quiet?”

            “I wanted us to still be friends,” Mitsuki responded. “But you're making it impossible.”

            “Friends? How can I be friends with somebody who selfishly keeps dating me, as she waits for someone better to come along?” Gackt retorted, furious as Mitsuki's attitude.

            “Whatever Gakuto,” Mitsuki replied turning to leave. “Say whatever you want but your very name screams a warning to all women 'watch out for my ego'.”

 

            “Do you think my names egotistical?” Gackt asked his friend Ren, as they sat eating lunch together the next day.

            “Yes and no,” Ren replied carefully. “You are a master of music but it can sound a bit arrogant for it to be your stage name.”

            “At least you’re honest,” Gackt replied with a sigh. “Anyway, I suppose I'd better get back to work.”

            “How are you and yankee boy getting on today?” Ren asked, as Gackt prepared to go.

            “He's glaring at me even more than usual,” Gackt responded. “I swear one day he's going to start a fight and get us both fired.”

            “You fired?” Ren asked laughing. “How could anyone ever fire a person who twists everything so out of synch with reality, that you just have to agree with whatever your told?”

            “I don't twist things out of reality!” Gackt complained. “It's just that my reality seems to be different to everyone else's.”

            “Whatever you say,” Ren replied laughing again. “One thing is for sure, it's always fun to talk to you.”

            “I see,” Gackt replied. “Well your joke has to go to work, so I'll be seeing you.”

            “Hey don't be mad!” Ren complained as Gackt walked off. Turning back to the table he realised that Gackt had left without paying his half of the bill. The drummer certainly knew how to get his own way, pity it didn't help him hold onto his woman.

 

            You was in a bad mood and he didn't care who knew it. His recent relationship had ended in complete disaster, when he had walked in on his boyfriend and some girl. The jerk hadn't even bothered to apologise. Instead he had informed You that what they had was nothing more than teens experimenting with their sexuality. Which in a way was true, at least in the beginning, only it had led to different outcomes. You had discovered he was gay and his boyfriend found that he was straight. Somehow they had been reading from different pages of the same book, both believing the other knew how they felt.

            Hearing the door click shut, You looked up and saw Gackt enter. Just what he needed, Gackt was clearly no good. Others around him swore that Gackt was in fact Yakuza, which would explain why he always disappeared at lunch times. Never once had You seen Gackt eat with any work colleague but then he hadn't seen a tattoo either. No, as far as You was concerned Gackt was trouble but not part of any criminal organisation. Not unless he ran his own but even that seemed a little unlikely. Anyone involved in organised crime wouldn't be working a Saturday job in a recording studio.

            Thankfully Gackt followed his usual routine, of quietly getting back to work on the other side of the studio. His message clear 'stay away from me'. A message You was happy to obey. Unfortunately they couldn't work apart forever and You was forced to head over to Gackt's side of the room.

            “I've been told to help you out.” You informed Gackt, who nodded and moved aside to let him through. Silence filled the room, until the radio started to play some cheesy love song. You rolled his eyes. Typical, he didn't like love songs at the best of times but especially not today.

            “Do you mind if I change the,” You began before stopping in surprise. “Are you crying?!”

            “Isn't a man allowed to cry?” Gackt demanded, sounding mad.

            “Of course, only I didn't expect to see tears from you.” You replied carefully, scared of what Gackt was capable of.

            “My girlfriend broke up with me last night, this was our song.” Gackt explained.

            “I'll change the channel then,” You replied, as he began to search the radio stations for something more appropriate. “I hate all love songs right now too. Bad break up.”

            “My girlfriend told me she was breaking up with me because she found somebody else,” Gackt explained. “Like I was just there to keep the bed warm while she searched for her true love.”

“Well my partner,” You said carefully, unsure of how Gackt would react to the whole gay thing. “I found them with somebody else. That was last week but I'm still not over it.”

            “Love hurts doesn't it?” Gackt asked.

            “Yeah but it can bring so much pleasure too,” You replied, as he found a radio station playing X Japan's latest hit. “X good for you?”

            “Of course,” Gackt replied. “Yoshiki is my hero.”

            “He is an amazing drummer,” You agreed. “Though I prefer to have heroes closer to my own level. Real musicians who you can go to talk to after the gig. Not ones surrounded by the celebrity culture.”

            “Did you go to the Kyoto musical festival?” Gackt asked. “There was a guitarist there who was amazing. Definitely professional level.”

            “Of course I went. I saw you perform, you're pretty good, but I don't know which guitarist you’re talking about. None stood out to me. Which band was he from?” You asked, curious at which guitarist deserved such praise.

            “Picture Perfect,” Gackt answered, after taking a moment to remember the band’s name. “It was a pity none of the others were that special. They could have gone far.”

            “That's my band,” You replied stunned. There was only one guitarist in Picture Perfect, himself.

            “Like hell it is! You looking nothing like their guitarist.” Gackt argued.

            “It so is!” You declared, glaring furiously.

            “Do you have proof?” Gackt demanded, in an attempt to call You's bluff.

            “I do. But it's at home.” You responded, now more offended than pleased with Gackt's remarks.

            “Of course it is.” Gackt replied in such a tone that it was clear he didn't believe You for even a minute.

            “You don't believe me.” You said, completely pissed off by Gackt's attitude. Was it really so hard for him to believe that You had talent?

            “Not really.” Gackt responded.

            “As soon as we finish here, you can come home with me and I'll show you.” You responded angrily.

            “That will be fun. I'll love to see what you come up with.” Gackt responded, turning his back on You and carrying on with his work. How could You have the cheek to fake being that guitarist? It was simply disrespectful to a man with genuine talent.

 

            You was worried., not because he didn't have the evidence to convince Gackt that he was in deed with Picture Perfect, but because he had somehow managed to invite the one man who scared him most back to his house. Was his pride really worth this? Of course it was. Gackt wouldn't hurt him right? Not over something so petty. Besides before their argument Gackt had shown himself to be quite reasonable. For a moment back then You had thought that they might actually end up as friends.

            Gackt was quiet as they headed up the stairs to You's apartment, though his attitude was there in force. It was clear Gackt was waiting for a chance to mock You again. Well he was going to be disappointed, as the evidence You had was all the proof he needed.

            “So what is this evidence?” Gackt asked, as they entered the apartment that was neither messy or tidy but somewhere in-between.

            “I have pictures of the band,” You replied. “I'll go fetch them.”

            “Sure,” Gackt replied. “I'll wait here.” He added, leaning against a wall in the hall as his eyes wandered over the room taking in all the technological gadgets and the stuffed animals lined up on the mantel piece. The stuffed animals seemed completely at odds with You's nature and so he wondered who they belonged too. Gackt knew You had broken up with his partner recently so it could be hers but wouldn't she have taken them with her?

            “Here.” You said, holding out a stack of photographs for Gackt's inspection. Obediently Gackt took them from him and began to flip through them. This was the band he had seen and now he thought about it, You kind of did look a lot like the guitarist.

            “Very funny. Who is this? Your brother or something?” Gackt demanded.

            “No, it's me. I have the guitar too.” You replied, picking up a guitar from by the side of the sofa. Gackt looked at it and at the pictures again. Definitely the same guitar, it was custom painted so hardly going to be a look alike. As his mind began to wonder how this could possibly be, You pluged the guitar in and began to play. Gackt just stood and stared, as it dawned on him that he owed You an apology. The evidence was here in all its glory. You was Picture Perfect’s guitarist.

            “Believe me now?” You demanded, placing the guitar back down. He already knew he had provided enough evidence but wanted Gackt to confess his mistake for himself.

            “I'm sorry,” Gackt apologised, sounding sincere. “I shouldn't have doubted you.”

            “Buy me a drink and I'll forgive you.” You said with a cheeky grin.

            “Sounds fair to me.” Gackt agreed, flipping over the pictures again. To his surprise this picture was of You and another man, clearly taken after a concert as You was still in costume, the man's arm was around You's waist and You's head was on his shoulder.

            “Who's this?” Gackt asked holding up the picture. As You blushed his suspicions were confirmed. You was in fact gay.

            “I didn't realise that picture was in there,” You stammered. “He's... He's my ex.”

            “The one who broke your heart?” Gackt asked, sounding genuinely sympathetic.

            “Yeah.” You replied, quietly taking the offered photo's back of Gackt and placing them on a table.

            “Never mind him. I'll show you a good time,” Gackt said, winking as he turned to leave. “I did promise you a drink after all.”

 

**Tokyo- The Present**

            As a cheesy love song came onto the radio You smiled happily and turned it up.

            “I hate this song!” He announced grinning.

            “It's awful. Turn it up.” Gackt agreed, as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and gently kissed the guitarist’s cheek.

            “Here's to hating this song!” You said, raising his drink in a toast that Gackt happily accepted.

            “Would someone mind telling the rest of us what is going on?” Chachamaru asked feeling lost.

            “If this song wasn't so awful Gackt and I might have never really spoken to each other, never mind be friends,” You explained. “You could say it's our shared hatred of this song that brought us together.”

            “Then here's too sucky love songs,” Chachamaru said grinning. “If you two hadn't met each other, you'd both be half the men you are today.”

            “Isn't that true.” Gackt agreed, grinning happily. You did more than fill in for his own flaws, he boosted him well above his own expectations as he was never afraid to challenge him or question his decisions. At the same time, it was Gackt who pushed You to achieve. Simply put; they were soul mates, two beings put on this earth to be a pillar of support for the other. Together they were greater than their separate parts combined and was it not this that the fans saw in Gackt? Yes he was special, but it was You who had helped him become this way. You who never would have really talked to Gackt, had it not been for a shared hatred of love songs on that day so long ago.

  



End file.
